When I Grow Up
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT SHORT FIC ] Seo Johnny x Jung Jaehyun (JohnJae). Older!jae and Younger!john. Johnny kembali untuk menepati janjinya pada Jaehyun enam tahun silam.


**When I Grow Up**  
 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Johnny? Kenapa murung seperti itu?"

Jaehyun yang baru pulang dari kampus tersenyum geli ketika mendapati Johnny yang sedang duduk di meja makan sembari menatap bukunya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Seo Youngho atau John Seo adalah remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang dikirim oleh kedua orangtuanya itu bersekolah di Seoul karena ia menjadi korban penindasan saat bersekolah di Chicago, tanah kelahirannya. Karena tidak memiliki sanak saudara di Seoul, Johnny terpaksa mengambil program _homestay_ di rumah orangtua Jaehyun.

Sejak pindah ke Seoul setahun yang lalu, Johnny sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Jaehyun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, Johnny memutuskan untuk diam karena ia tahu bahwa Jaehyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Terlebih lagi, usia Jaehyun sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Johnny adalah anak kecil yang tinggi badannya bahkan tidak mencapai dagu Jaehyun.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Korea?"

Johnny mengangguk ketika Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut mengamati soal-soal yang tertera di buku milik Johnny. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Johnny sedikit senang karena kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya yang kurang baik.

Jaehyun mulai menjelaskan teori-teori yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas milik Johnny. Satu hal yang membuat Johnny semakin kagum pada Jaehyun adalah fakta bahwa pemuda itu sangatlah cerdas. Jaehyun selalu membantu Johnny menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan tidak jarang pula ia menjadi guru les privat untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, begitu. _Good job!_ "

Jaehyun mengacak rambut Johnny lembut ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar. Johnny dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar keras saat tangan lembut Jaehyun menyentuh kepalanya.

* * *

Johnny masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Ten, teman sekamar sekaligus sahabatnya yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Kau tampak senang karena bisa belajar bersama Jaehyun Hyung. Apa kau berpura-pura tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu agar Jaehyun Hyung mengajarimu?"

Johnny meletakkan buku dan alat tulisnya di atas meja belajar dan menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan kesal.

Ten adalah bocah seumur Johnny yang berasal dari Thailand. Nama asli Ten adalah Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, tetapi ia menyuruh semua orang memanggilnya Ten karena menurutnya, wajahnya _'ten out of ten_ ' alias sangat tampan. Ten pindah ke Seoul dua tahun yang lalu karena ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang _idol_. Di Seoul, Ten bersekolah di sekolah khusus _performing arts_ dan merupakan seorang _trainee_ dari sebuat agensi terkenal. Karena tidak ingin tinggal di _dorm_ seperti _trainee_ lainnya, Ten mengambil program _homestay_ di rumah keluarga Jaehyun.

"Kau gila? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tugas yang tadi!"

Pemuda Thailand itu tertawa dan melanjutkan membaca manganya. Johnny duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Ten. Ten adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa Johnny menyukai Jaehyun dan Johnny sering kesal karena Ten sering menggodanya karena hal itu.

"Dua minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Jaehyun _Hyung_ dan _Valentine's Day_. Ada rencana untuk Jaehyun _Hyung_?"

* * *

Johnny menatap sebuah _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu gelap yang ia beli tadi siang untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jaehyun. Ia harus rela untuk tidak pergi bermain ke _game arcade_ dan menikmati hidangan _restoran_ yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap hari sepulang sekolah selama dua minggu. Uang jajan yang ia tabung semuanya digunakan untuk kado ulang tahun Jaehyun. Oh, dan sekotak cokelat _Valentine_ untuk _hyung_ favoritnya.

Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi dan duduk di sebelah pemuda tampan itu.

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Besok _Valentine's Day._ Apa hyung ada acara?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada drama yang ia tonton. "Aku akan pergi kencan dengan Mingyu."

"Min...gyu?"

Siapa itu Mingyu?

"Oh, aku belum pernah bercerita rupanya. Mingyu itu kekasihku, belum lama, kami baru mulai berpacaran seminggu yang lalu."

Wajah Johnny memucat. Ia tidak rela jika Jaehyun memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa mendadak diam?"

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Aku mengantuk, selamat malam."

Johnny berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang kebingungan. Malam itu, ia bercerita dan menangis pada Ten.

* * *

Johnny melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, tetapi Jaehyun belum pulang dari kencannya dengan Mingyu.

Jaehyun sudah pergi ke kampus ketika Johnny masih tertidur, sehingga ia belum sempat mengucapkan selama ulang tahun pada pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Ten, ini untukmu saja."

Johnny melemparkan box cokelat berwarna merah muda pada Ten yang tengah menonton film animasi di laptopnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku memberikannya pada Jaehyun _Hyung_? Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Ten menghampiri Johnny yang tampak sedih dan merangkul sahabatnya tersebut. " _Hey, don't be sad_. Mungkin Jaehyun _Hyung_ tidak berjodoh denganmu, tetapi aku yakin jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan penggantinya. _He is too old for you anyway._ "

Johnny mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ten. _If only you are not this shameless, I would have dated you_."

" _Fuck off._ "

* * *

"Johnny?"

Johnny terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Jaehyun. Ia memang sengaja duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu Jaehyun pulang.

"Jaehyun _Hyung_!"

"Ini sudah jam setengah duabelas malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

Johnny menyerahkan _sweater_ yang sudah ia bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru pada Jaehyun.

" _Happy birthday, hyung._ "

"John..."

Jaehyun menerima kado tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Johnny mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih."

Johnny ikut tersenyum ketika senyuman manis merekah di bibir Jaehyun. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat Jaehyun senang meskipun ia bukan kekasihnya.

Johnny tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mendoakan agar hubungan Jaehyun dan Mingyu cepat kandas, _but he can't help it_.

* * *

"Johnny? Kata _eomma_ kau sakit, apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar Johnny dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Johnny.

"Kau demam. Biar aku buatkan sesuatu."

Hari yang sial untuk Johnny. Ia jatuh sakit saat kedua orangtua Jaehyun sedang berlibur ke Paris, sementara Ten sedang pergi _camping_ bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Jaehyun pun baru pulang dari kampus pada pukul tujuh malam.

Johnny senang ketika Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya, tetapi mengapa kedua mata _hyung_ kesayangannya itu tampak sembab?

Tak lama kemudian, Jaehyun kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas teh madu hangat.

"Sini, biar aku suapi."

Johnny bangkit dan duduk secara perlahan. "Tidak usah, _hyung_. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Sudah, jangan menolak. Kau terlihat sangat lemas."

Johnny menyerah dan membiarkan Jaehyun menyuapinya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya dari dalam hatinya tentang alasan mengapa kedua mata Jaehyun bengkak seperti habis menangis.

" _Hyung, are you okay?_ "

Johnny bertanya ketika Jaehyun meletakkan mangkuk kosong di meja nakas.

"Ah, apa mataku sebengkak itu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum pahit. "Jangan sampai kau menjadi sepertiku, _okay?_ "

"Eh?"

"Pagi ini aku melihat Mingyu berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Aku mengenal pemuda itu, dia adalah sahabatku sendiri. Hari ini aku kehilangan kekasih dan sahabatku karena aku memutus hubungan dengan mereka"

Johnny mendadak geram. Sungguh berengsek Mingyu itu! Ia baru berpacaran dengan Jaehyun selama tiga bulan, tetapi sudah berani berselingkuh.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, John. Hari _Valentine_ yang lalu, Mingyu memaksaku untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Karena terlalu cinta, aku merelakan keperawananku untuknya."

Jaehyun terisak pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Johnny semakin geram dan melupakan sakit kepalanya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Jaehyun serapuh ini karena selama ini, Jaehyun adalah sosok yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu menangisi lelaki berengsek itu."

Johnny merain kedua tangan Jaehyun yang lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Aku memang masih kecil, tubuhku pun kecil. Tetapi aku berjanji, ketika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tinggi dan gagah. Saat itu, aku akan melindungimu, hyung."

* * *

"JOHNNYYYYYY, _NOOOOO!_ "

Ten memeluk Johnny sambil menangis, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tersenyum geli.

"Ten! Jangan memalukan."

Johnny berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh kecil Ten yang menempel padanya. Jaehyun dan kedua orangtuanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Johnny, sering-sering hubungi kami nanti. Kami semua akan sangat merindukanmu."

Setelah ulang tahun Johnny yang ke lima belas, ia harus kembali ke Chicago atas kemauan kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaehyun, Johnny menuruti perintah orangtuanya untuk menjalankan progam _homeschooling_.

"Johnny, ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau sering kedinginan."

Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna merah marun dan melilitkannya pada leher Johnny.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Jika aku sudah kaya nanti, aku akan berkunjung ke Chicago."

Johnny memeluk tubuh Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun tersenyum dan membelai kepala Johnny dengan lembut.

" _Hyung_ , saat aku sudah besar nanti, aku berjanji untuk kembali dan menikahimu."

* * *

"Apa? Kau sudah ada di bandara?"

Ten memekik senang ketika menerima kabar bahwa Johnny sudah tiba di bandara Seoul. Sudah enam tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya tersebut, rindu sekali rasanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Jaehyun _Hyung_. Kau yakin dia belum mempunyai kekasih?"

"Aku yakin! Pertemananku dengan Jaehyun Hyung masih baik meskipun aku sudah pindah ke apartemen pribadi sejak debut. Aku juga sudah memberitahu bibi dan paman Jung untuk merahasiakan kedatanganmu."

" _Alright, thank you, my best friend_. Jangan lupa janji kita besok."

Johnny menutup sambungan teleponnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

* * *

"Ya, sebentar!"

Jaehyun yang baru saja selesai menggosok gigi berlari untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini ketika kedua orangtuanya masih terlelap. Jaehyun sendiri sudah bangun karena kebiasaannya bangun pagi meskipun hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kerja.

"Jaehyun _Hyung_!"

Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang melebihi dirinya tersenyum di hadapannya ketika pintu terbuka. Jaehyun menatapnya bingung. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia tidak mengenalnya?

"Kau..."

Jaehyun mengamati penampilan pemuda itu dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena terkejut. Syal berwarna merah marun itu, Jaehyun mengenalnya.

"Johnny?"

"Benar sekali, hyung. Aku kembali ke sini untuk berkuliah." Johnny meraih tangan Jaehyun dan mengecupnya lembut. "Dan memenuhi janjiku untuk menikahimu."

 _ **END**_

* * *

oke jadi gw ga bs update fic series gw krn cowo gw stay over di tempat gw dan ga balik-balik. UDAH TIGA HARI CAN U PLS GO HOME.

ini aja nulisnya diem" sambil boker #eh HAHA

anyway, hope you guys like it!


End file.
